


The Work of the Master

by Thingsyouwanttounsee



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fluff, MasterWorks50, Other, Selfcest, masterection, the Master loves themselves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thingsyouwanttounsee/pseuds/Thingsyouwanttounsee
Summary: Some one-shots dedicated to the 50 Years of the Master celebration. The Master meets themselves and enjoys the greatest pleasure of talking to the smartest person ever - themselves of course.
Kudos: 2





	1. Peculiar Features of Communication with Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my firs language, so sorry for my mistakes :(

## Day 1. Stars

He looked into her eyes.  
He saw stars sparkling in her pupils. Some had been dead for an awful lot of time, some of them have never been born yet. Several stars had collapsed in a spot and stopped shining forever but there were ones which had erupted so massively that the furthest places in the universe are expecting to see the light right now. Sometimes she had been there observing from the safe space and enjoying the moment.  
Sometimes she had exploded them by herself to appreciate the power. But no explosion could be more beautiful than her eyes.  
He realized that it was his future.

## Day 2. Hypnotism

A mirror corridor confused. As if there was a giant crowd of them: tall, blue-eyed, smiling like rabid foxes.  
‘I am the Master and you will obey me!’ he exclaimed.  
One of his reflections turned around and headed towards him. The black jacket with red lining fluttered while he walked. Brown eyes with some amber shades were looking with so much despair that the Master felt pain in his hearts.  
‘Obviously,’ answered the brown eyed stranger giving a shrinking device a quick glance. After that he looked right in the Master’s eyes. Brown eyes against blue ones. The cosmic cods against the fire of the eternal agony. The timeline started to protest.  
The Master put down the shrinking device.  
The Master smirked.

## Day 3. Music 

This planet was bad literally at everything. Fixed-minded population, depleted natural resources, even its location was inconvenient. “In the middle of nowhere,” as the locals usually say. Also the cuisine was particularily icky, especially in those vans near roads.  
There was only one good treat here and it was the music. At the Academy they had been taught to play some galaxy-known musical instruments, and the piano hadn’t impressed Koschei at all. But today was the day.  
He had to study a lot of anthologies to find the most annoying earworms from different epochs. Dragging these viral songs to the past of this miserable planet was going to be spectacular!  
The Master was sitting in an abandoned Music classroom in a random abandoned school on Sol III and watching flashbacks in his head. It looked exactly like the Music classroom in the Academy except they used to have holographic portraits.  
He spotted some sheet music lying on the piano and the Master felt the urge to play something for the first time in his life. He sat on a low stool which screeched under his weight, placed his fingers on the keyboard and played a couple of notes. He paused, scratched his beard and continued playing.  
He has completely lost the skill. The fingers didn’t obey, the pauses between the sounds were too long. The Master was about to give up on this idea when a small female hand covered his hand. Some sweet perfume filled the air. Thin fingers helped him to play and an old piano started sounding in a new way.  
The Master liked the melody. It could become his… their anthem.

## Day 4. Academy 

Somebody told Koschei one could predict future by cards. He has always been clever and mentally strong so he was absolutely confident in his success.  
The dimensions weren’t quiet. There was a very annoying rhythm which seemed familiar to Koschei because it had been following him since he was eight. But it grew much louder. There was a name. It wasn’t his name but it felt so close and fit so well…  
‘Master!’ the voices called, screamed, whined through all of the time and space and it was the first time when Koschei truly wanted to learn how to forget.

## Day 5. Domestic

‘Now that’s what I call humans with fantasy,’ the Master sipped his whiskey and grinned. They were watching the solanian show about them and the Doctor.  
‘Do you actually call it fantasy, brother? So what about us on..’ his interlocutress smiled sharply. She fixed an unruly lock of hair which had a very clear intention to drink whiskey by itself.  
‘Right, sis, they’re always dreaming of everything good beating everything bad,’ the Master interrupted, ‘but I do have some questions to you’.  
‘I’m all ears,’ the woman looked at the Master intensively. Her eyes flashed with bright blue light.  
‘A human girl? A friend of his? Seriously?’ the Master grimaced.  
‘Oh, my dear past. Do you have a better candidate?’ missy (of course it was her!) frowned.  
‘I mean, she has such puppy eyes…’  
‘Dear little brother. Just in case you forgot. Our human wife looked at you in the same way,’ Missy replied venomously.  
The Master gulped his whiskey and blushed.

## Day 6. Title

The Master Nation separated from their founder too quickly. The mental link was stabile though and the Master counted on using it.  
‘I am the Master and you will obey me,’ he commanded.  
‘C’mon why is he repeating? Master, Master,’ he heard a cheesy voice in his head.  
‘Because it’s his main achievement,’ some other voice answered.  
‘He could defend a Doctor thesis by now,’ now here was someone third.  
‘And become a Professor,’ added someone fourth in an extremely acid voice.  
‘Assholes,’ the Master swore aloud.


	2. Jokes and Kisses

## Day 7. Blind date 

#### Crossover with The Flight Attendant

  
‘Hello, I’m Elena, a financial worker,’ a nice lady sat at the table against Mikhail. She had an amazing mane of black hair and gorgeous blue eyes. She was carrying a small black purse (perfect for a gun, Mikhail thought) and her fingers were bitten to the point of bleeding.  
‘Mikhail. I’m a scientist,’ he answered. Elena looked at him, jumped up from the chair, picked Mikhail by his fancy purple jacket and dragged him to the toilet. She slammed him at the wall so mightily that he bent down to her.  
‘And now you’re supposed to tell me what the hell you are doing in my time area, why in the universe you’re attending blind dates and how long you’re going to pretend you don’t recognize your own past?’ hissed Elena. ‘Mischa. Now do you remember your real name?’  
Mikhail relaxed and let his body temperature fall to normal values. Elena (actually, his previous self, he did recognize her) watched his facial expressions and mind stare.  
‘I remember, Missy. I’ve been looking for you to return something I owe.’  
He leaned towards his past and kissed tenderly their own lips.

## Day 8. Gadgets

  
‘Disintegrate,’ Missy declared.  
‘Shrink,’ the Master opposed stubbornly. His shrinking device was ready.  
‘Disintegrate,’ Missy whined.  
‘I’m manifesting: shrink,’ the Master placed his hands on his waist. Missy repeated his pose and blinked aggressively.  
‘Your shrinker leaves too much waste,’ Missy murmured as she imagined a little stone with a weight of a whole boulder which was clogging the way out.  
‘Your disintegrator is energetically unefficient. And it looks like a smartphone.’  
‘Your shrinker looks as if it was constructed by kids in the Academy radio club. No, worse, by kids in a radio club on Sol III,’ Missy replied. They prepared for a long argument but the boulder suddenly disappeared. Its smaller copy rolled down the floor.  
‘It’s going to be a fall over here and you keep arguing,’ there was the third. A tall fanged Time Lord, a fan of entropy and puffy sleeves, was holding a shrinking device in his hand, ‘I have some questions to my future selves.’  
Missy looked at the device in the tall Master’s hand and shook from laughter.  
‘What?’ the tall Time Lord asked crossly.  
‘Why does my old shrinking device look like a vibrator?’ the Time Lady took her time to hold her breath, stop laughing and tell it distinctly.  
Now they all were laughing.

## Day 9. Crispy

  
Once upon a time the Crispy!Master entered the Crispy Crème…

## Day 10. Paradox

  
The Master’s love for themselves was paradoxical. On the one hand they admired themselves as the smartest and the most affective creature in the universe. On the other hand, there was always a lot of things in their current self to criticize. As you can guess, there was much more to criticize in all other selves.  
After another Master-to-Master meeting when they had a fight and a hot kiss the Master was criticizing themselves for intemperance.  
A paradox was developing around them.

## Day 11. Umbrella

  
'Hey sis, don’t you find that you spend too much time with humans?’ the Master asked. He was smiling though.  
‘Nope. Just as needed.’  
‘That story about a babysitter with a space bag and a sonic umbrella…’ the Master started.  
‘Oh. I guess, it was a fairy tale by Pam. She was excited with my umbrella so much that she promised to write a book about it. Did she? That’s sweet,’ Missy blinked in fake surprise.  
She remembered a wonderful woman from the 20th century’s Britain. She had some kind of a crush on the Time Lady and was likely to write poems to her. Actually, she did.  
‘Am I going to like humans so much?’ the Master sighed.  
‘Dear little brother. Look at me. You fell for me from the first sight, and it’s you. Imagine the humans. Would you refuse to take advantage from their feelings?’ Missy reached the Master from the back ang hugged him.  
The Master gently touched her arms.

## Day 12. Visit

  
Once upon a time the Master entered their TARDIS and saw the Masters playing backgammon.


End file.
